Basking in the Cherry Blossoms
by RacheltheBooksandAnimeGeek
Summary: Inori admires his sleeping face, as the pink petals fall onto the sheets


**Hey! This is actually my first story ever, which is why it's just going to be a one-shot (I've also had this account for a little over a year, and I've only just figured out how to upload stories :()**

Inori's POV

As I lay in bed next to him in the early morning light, I stare at his face. His beautiful, peaceful face. I run my hand across his cheek, wondering... how on earth was I lucky enough to have him? My fingers pushed the brown hair out of his eyes. He didn't even bulge. I inch closer until we're nose to nose. _He's just like a little kid, _I think to myself, _But he's also kind, and thoughtful, and he taught me how to love..._ and with that thought, I put on a rare smile that only he could bring to my face. I wrap my arm around his chest, pulling him closer. I can feel him reacting to the touch, and shifts around so that he has his arm around my shoulder, and he pulls me closer. He sleepily opens his eyes and looks down at me.

"Inori?", he asks, "what's wrong? Are you okay?"

_Huh?_

He brings a hand up to my face and wipes away a tear that I didn't even know I shed. He sits up, pulling me with him, and wraps his arms around me, as if he's comforting a child. _Which he probably is, _I think again.

"Inori", he asks again, "are you okay? Why were you crying?"

I ponder to myself for a moment. _Why WAS I crying? _I just look at him. He sighs, and lays back down and falls asleep again. Suddenly, I feel a soft, warm wind come through the room. I turn over, only to find out that the doors to the balcony were left open. Then, a soft, pink petal lands on the sheets. The light outside is beckoning me to it. I get up from the bed and follow from where pink petals are slowly falling into the room. As I walk onto the balcony, I feel that warm wind again, causing the white dress around my hips and waist to trail behind me. A sweet scent fills my nose, and I see everything. The people who are waking up and going to work and school, the traffic lights blinking red, green, and yellow, the dozons of houses along the blocks... and none of it takes a second to just stop and enjoy the morning, not once. I pitied them. How... WHY do they miss the rows of large trees adorned in a beautiful pink, or the morning dew on the green grass reflected in the sunlight, or even the beautiful sun itself. Why won't anyone stop to just appreciate the beauty, or what's left of it, in this world? I suddenly feel hands on my shoulders. I turn my head back to see that it's Shu. He's looking at the scene and smiling.

"Beautiful, isn't it?", he asks me.

"Yes, it is."

I'm not even surprised to see that he's awake.

"Inori."

"Hm?"

I look his way and I suddenly feel his lips on mine. I melt into his arms, which are wrapping themselves around me. I do the same, gripping the back of his white T-shirt. His lips are soft, and sweet, just like the floating _sakura _all around us. I didn't want the moment to end, to say the least. As we part, I look at the imagery again, but this time with a small smile on my face. I can hear him chuckling a bit, as he knows I wasn't used to direct affection.

Suddenly, he asks, "What are you thinking about?"

"The scenery, probably the same as you."

"Is something troubling you?"

"No."

"Then what is it? There's obviously something wrong."

"I can't figure out what it is. That's why I couldn't answer you earlier."

He thought about that for a moment. Then he replied,

"Are you possibly wondering about the people down there?"

"I don't know."

He was silent.

"Are you wondering why everything is so beautiful, but nobody is taking the time to enjoy it?"

"I think so..."

"Oh..."

We were both quiet for a little bit. Then, I started to sing.

_Saita no no hana yo_

_Aa douka oshiete okure_

_Hito wa naze kizutsuke atte_

_Arasou no deshou?_

_Rin to saku hana yo_

_Soko kara nani ga mieru?_

_Hito wa naze yurushiau koto_

_Dekinai no deshou?_

I sang the whole song, with no interruption from Shu, and when I was done, he did a light clap.

"That was beautiful.", he said to me. I usually got compliments from people about my singing, but from him, I always end up blushing.

"Inori, I don't want to leave this balcony any more than you do, but we need to get ready for work. Let's go."

It's true that I didn't want to leave, but I knew what he meant, and I admit he is right. He takes my hand and is about to lead me back into the white bedroom, but I stop him.

"Just one thing, Shu.", I say bravely. He turns to me, and I daringly throw my arms around his neck and give him a passionate kiss. He responds approvingly, holding onto my waist and deepening the kiss. Even if I didn't want the moment to end, even if it HAD to end, I still at least had this kiss to remember it lovingly by.

We grudgingly remove our lips from the other, but we are still holding on to each other.

"I love you, Shu."

He gives a handsome smile and says,

"I love you so much more, Inori."

And with that, he picks me up bridal style and carries me back into the world of reality.


End file.
